Lasers are important in marking indicia on articles of manufacture. A simple, efficient machine is needed that will remove plate like articles stored in a container or a magazine, mark the articles and return them to the container. A simple and efficient machine to rapidly remove the marked articles that are stacked in containers and return the articles to the containers is disclosed herein.